The Colours of Autumn
by Lucia von Berengott
Summary: Ïóíêò ïåðâûé: Ìàëôîé âñåãäà ïðàâ. Ïóíêò âòîðîé: Åñëè Ìàëôîé îøèáàåòñÿ, ñìîòðè ïóíêò ïåðâûé. À ïîäðîáíåå - ïî÷èòàéòå ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå, î÷åíü ïð


**__**

ÖÂÅÒÀ ÎÑÅÍÈ

Ìàëåíüêàÿ, ñòðàííàÿ èñòîðèÿ ïðî çàïðåòíûå ïëîäû è ïðî÷èå ðàäîñòè æèçíè

Îñîáîå ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå äëÿ âñåõ: Äàííàÿ ñòîðè ñîäåðæèò ñàìûé íàñòîÿùèé **ÈÍÖÅÑÒ**, òî åñòü ñåêñóàëüíûå îòíîøåíèÿ ìåæäó áëèçêèìè ðîäñòâåííèêàìè, â ýòîì ñëó÷àå ìåæäó îòöîì è ñûíîì. ß óæå íå ãîâîðþ î òîì, ÷òî ýòî **ñëýø** è **NC-17**. (î÷åíü îòêðîâåííîå NC-17) Ýòî ñàìî ñîáîé.

__

Ðàññêàç ïîñâÿùàåòñÿ íàøåé ëþáèìîé è íåíàãëÿäíîé, íàøåé åäèíñòâåííîé è íåïîâòîðèìîé – Ëèäî÷êå! Êîòîðàÿ è ïîäáèëà ìåíÿ íà ýòî ñî÷èíåíèå.

* * *

Ýòî áûë ñîâåðøåííî îñîáåííûé äëÿ Äðàêî äåíü. Âî-ïåðâûõ ñòîÿëà îñåíü. Ïðåêðàñíàÿ, íàñûùåííàÿ çàïàõàìè óâÿäàíèÿ è ïðåëîé çåìëè òåïëàÿ, ïîçäíÿÿ îñåíü. Âî-âòîðûõ, èç äëÿùèõñÿ äî áåñêîíå÷íîñòè äåëîâûõ ïóòåøåñòâèé âåðíóëñÿ íàêîíåö îòåö. Â-òðåòüèõ, îíè ñ îòöîì ñ ñàìîãî ðàííåãî óòðà, îñåäëàâ äâóõ ñèëüíûõ è ïîðîäèñòûõ ñêàêóíîâ, îòïðàâèëèñü îñìàòðèâàòü çàïóùåííûå â ñóìàòîõå âîéíû è ñóäåáíûõ òÿæá ôàìèëüíûå óãîäüÿ. Ïîñëå ïîáåäû íàä ×åðíûì Ëîðäîì Ìàëôîè ÷óòü íå ïîòåðÿëè ðàçáèðàòåëüñòâàõ ñ ìèíèñòåðñòâîì âñå, ÷òî âåêàìè íàêàïëèâàëîñü è õðàíèëîñü â ñûðûõ ïîäçåìåëüÿõ íàñëåäíîãî çàìêà, âêëþ÷àÿ è âëàäåíèå ñàìèì çàìêîì. È âîò òåïåðü, êîãäà âñå ðàçðåøèëîñü â ëó÷øóþ ñòîðîíó, è îòöà íàêîíåö-òî îïðàâäàëè, ìîæíî áûëî è ðàññëàáèòüñÿ.

Äà! Êàê æå îí ìîã çàáûòü! Òðåòüÿ ïðè÷èíà äëÿ ðàäîñòè, êîíå÷íî, áëåäíåëà ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ îñâîáîæäåíèåì îòöà è âîçâðàùåíèåì ïîìåñòüÿ, íî ïðèáàâëÿëà ñ÷àñòüÿ íåìåðåííî – îí íàêîíåö-òî çàêîí÷èë ýòó òðåêëÿòóþ, íèêîìó íå íóæíóþ øêîëó èäèîòîâ è ìóãëîëþáîâ! Îí áûë ñâîáîäåí! Íèêàêèõ óðîêîâ! Íèêàêèõ Ïîòòåðîâ-Ãðåíäæåðîâ-Óýñëè! Íèêàêèõ Äàìáëüäîðîâ-Õàãðèäîâ-Ìàê-Ãîíîãàë! 

Äðàêî ñ÷àñòëèâî óëûáíóëñÿ è ìàøèíàëüíî ïîãëàäèë áåëóþ, ìÿãêóþ ãðèâó ñâîåãî ëè÷íîãî êîíÿ ïî èìåíè Ýäåãàð – ïàëüöû, çàòÿíóòûå â òîíêóþ, ýëàñòè÷íóþ êîæó äîðîãèõ ïåð÷àòîê ñëîâèëè íåñêîëüêî ñâåòëûõ âîëîñèí è èãðàëè èìè â òî âðåìÿ, êàê âçãëÿä Äðàêî áåç âñÿêîé âèäèìîé öåëè áëóæäàë ïî îòêðûâàâøèìñÿ ñ êàæäûì íîâûì ïîâîðîòîì òðîïèíêè êóñòîì è äåðåâüÿì, íè íà ÷åì îñîáî íå çàäåðæèâàÿñü...

"Äðàêî!" - îêëèêíóë åãî ñçàäè çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ, è îí, ÷óòü âçäðîãíóâ, âûðâàííûé èç çàäóì÷èâîñòè, îãëÿíóëñÿ ÷åðåç ïëå÷î, è ïîìàõàë îòöó, îòñòàâøåìó íà ïîñëåäíåì ïîâîðîòå. ×åðíûé êîíü Ëþöèÿ – îãðîìíîå ïîëóäèêîå æèâîòíîå ñî ñòðàííîé êëè÷êîé Ñâèù, ìåäëåííî ïåðåñòóïàÿ âîëîñàòûìè êîïûòàìè, âñòðÿõíóë ãóñòîé ãðèâîé, áóäòî îòâå÷àÿ ìàëü÷èêó íà ïðèâåòñòâèå, è Ëþöèé ðàññìåÿëñÿ. Ðàäóÿñü ñàì íå çíàÿ ÷åìó, Äðàêî ðàññìåÿëñÿ îòöó â îòâåò.

Îòåö ïîäâåë êîíÿ ïîáëèæå, è ÷åðåç ìèíóòó îíè óæå ìîë÷à åõàëè ðÿäîì äðóã ñ äðóãîì ïî ëåñíîé äîðîæêå, êîòîðàÿ, êàê áóäòî ñïåöèàëüíî äëÿ íèõ ñòàëà âäðóã øèðå è ðîâíåå.

__

"Papa..." - Äðàêî âçÿë â ïîñëåäíèé ãîä íàçûâàòü îòöà íà ôðàíöóçêèé ìàíåð. Îòåö îñîáî íå âîçðàæàë, - "ß õî÷ó áóêåò èç ñóõèõ ëèñòüåâ â êîìíàòó. Âîí èç òåõ."

È Äðàêî èçÿùíî-íåáðåæíûì äâèæåíèåì óêàçàë íà ðàçìåòàííûå ïîä ñòàðûì êëåíîì ðàçíîöâåòíûå, ìíîãîëàïûå ëèñòüÿ. Ëþöèé íà ñåêóíäó ïðèçàäóìàëñÿ è îòâåòèë ëåãêèì êèâêîì ãîëîâû.

"ß ïðèøëþ ýëüôîâ íàñîáèðàòü èõ äëÿ òåáÿ, è ìû ðàçëîæèì èõ ñóøèòüñÿ íà ñåíîâàëå."

Äðàêî òîæå êèâíóë, ñîãëàøàÿñü ñ ïðàâèëüíîñòüþ è ëîãè÷íîñòüþ ýòîãî ðåøåíèÿ. Áîãè, êàê õîðîøî èìåòü îòöà, êîòîðûé âñå âñåãäà çíàåò! Äðàêî î÷åíü ëþáèë ñâîåãî îòöà.

Âîò çà ñëåäóþùèì ïîâîðîòîì ïîêàçàëàñü ïîòåìíåâøàÿ îò äîæäåé ãëàäü øèðîêîãî ñïîêîéíîãî ðó÷üÿ – ïî÷òè ìàëåíüêàÿ ðå÷êà. Äðàêî âäîõíóë ïðîõëàäíîãî îñåííåãî âîçäóõà è ïîâåðíóë êîíÿ âñëåä çà Ëþöèåì, â ñòîðîíó áëèæàéøåãî áðîäà. Íåñêîëüêî ëîøàäèíûõ øàãîâ è îíè âíîâü îêàçàëèñü ðÿäîì. Äðàêî çàñìîòðåëñÿ íà ÷åëîâåêà, åõàâøåãî ïî÷òè íîãà â íîãó ñ íèì, è çàäóìàëñÿ. 

Âûñîêèé, ÷èñòûé ëîá, õîëîäíûå ñåðî-ãîëóáûå ãëàçà è ñâåòëûå, ïî÷òè áåëûå âîëîñû – Ëþöèé Ìàëôîé îêðóæàþùèì êàçàëñÿ âîïëîùåíèåì ëåäÿíîãî áåññòðàñòèÿ è ðàâíîäóøèÿ âñåì, âêëþ÷àÿ ñîáñòâåííóþ æåíó. (Ìàòü Äðàêî, âûïîëíèâ ñóïðóæåñêèé äîëã è ðîäèâ Ìàëôîþ íàñëåäíèêà, óøëà ãëóáîêî â ëè÷íóþ, äàëåêóþ îò âñåãî Ìàëôîåâñêîãî æèçíü. Äðàêî ýòî âîëíîâàëî ìåíüøå âñåãî.) 

Òàêèì – õîëîäíûì è áåçðàçëè÷íûì, Ëþöèé, âîîáùå-òî, è áûë. Äëÿ âñåõ, êðîìå êàê äëÿ åäèíñòâåííîãî è ëþáèìîãî ñûíà. Äëÿ Äðàêî. Êàêèìè áû äàëåêèìè íå êàçàëèñü ýòè ñòàëüíûå ãëàçà, Äðàêî çíàë, ÷òî ñòîèò èì çàäåðæàòüñÿ íà íåì, êàê òóò æå çàñâåòèòüñÿ îòöîâñêèé âçãëÿä íàñòîÿùåé, æèâîé ëþáîâüþ. Òîëüêî îí îäèí çíàë, êàê êðåïêî è íàäåæíî ìîãóò îáíèìàòü îòöîâñêèå ðóêè, êàê õîðîøî è ñïîêîéíî ìîæåò áûòü íà äóøå, êîãäà çàëåçåøü Ëþöèþ íà êîëåíè, à ãîëîâà óñòàëî ëÿæåò íà îòöîâñêîå ïëå÷î, íåæíûå ïàëüöû áóäóò êðóòèòü êîëå÷êè èç åãî äëèííûõ âîëîñ è ãëàäèòü ãäå-òî òàì... ïîä íèìè, ãäå âñå òàê ñëàäêî, è çàìàí÷èâî, è íåëüçÿ... íåëüçÿ...

"Äðàêî?" - Ëþöèé âíèìàòåëüíî íàáëþäàë çà ñûíîì èç ïîä ïîëóîïóùåííûõ ðåñíèö è Äðàêî ïîêðàñíåë, ïîíÿâ, ÷òî ïÿëèòñÿ íà îòöà âîò óæå äîáðóþ ìèíóòó, è åãî çà ýòèì çàñòóêàëè. _Merde!_ Ñêîëüêî ðàç îí òâåðäèë ñåáå, ÷òî íåîáõîäèìî êàê ìîæíî òùàòåëüíåå ñêðûâàòü âñå ýòè íåçäîðîâûå âëå÷åíèÿ. Äëÿ íåãî ñàìîãî óæå äàâíî íå áûëî íîâîñòüþ, ÷òî Ëþöèé îêêóïèðóåò ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå ïîëîâèíó åãî "ìîêðûõ" ñíîâ. Íî íåëüçÿ æå áûòü òàêèì áîëâàíîì! Äðàêî ïîñïåøíî îòâåë âçãëÿä. Òîëüêî íå õâàòàëî, ÷òîá îòåö óçíàë, _î êîì_ ìå÷òàåò åãî âçáàëìîøíûé ñûíóëÿ.

"Â ÷åì äåëî, ìîé äðàêîí?"

Ìîé äðàêîí!

Äàæå íå ïîäîçðåâàÿ íèêàêèõ îòêëîíåíèé â ïñèõèêå ñûíà, Ëþöèé çíàë, ÷åì åãî âçÿòü... Î-î-î... À âîò ýòî îí çðÿ ïîäóìàë... Âçÿòü... Î, Áîæå, îí îïÿòü êðàñíååò...

__

"Rien du tout...", - ñîâðàë Äðàêî è ñäåëàë âèä, ÷òî óãëÿäåë íå÷òî âåñüìà èíòåðåñíîå íà òîé ñòîðîíå ðó÷üÿ, - Ñêîðî áóäåò áðîä, ïåðååäåì?"

Îòåö òàêòè÷íî ñäåëàë âèä, ÷òî íå çàìåòèë, êàê Äðàêî óáåæàë îò âîïðîñà.

"Óãîäüÿ ñêîðî çàêàí÷èâàþòñÿ, Äðàêî", - íàïîìíèë îí, - "Åùå íåìíîãî è íàäî áóäåò âîçâðàùàòüñÿ."

Ëþöèé âçãëÿíóë íà íåáî, è îáëèçàâ óêàçàòåëüíûé ïàëåö, ïîäíÿë åãî ââåðõ. Äðàêî ÷óòü ïðèîòêðûë ðîò è ìàøèíàëüíî îáëèçàë ïåðåñîõøèå ãóáû. Ñòàíîâèëîñü ïðîõëàäíî, è íàâåðíîå, ïîãîäà áûëà ïðè÷èíîé îõâàòèâøåé åãî ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû ìåëêîé äðîæè.

"Âåòåð ñ ñåâåðà", - ïîäòâåðäèë Ëþöèé åãî ìûñëè, - "Çàìåðçíåøü... Äà è ñìåðêàåòñÿ óæå. Íàäî ïîâîðà÷èâàòü êîíåé."

Ëþöèé, êàê âñåãäà ðåøèë âñå çà íèõ îáîèõ, è ó Äðàêî, êàê âñåãäà, äàæå íå âîçíèêëî âîïðîñà ïî÷åìó.

Îòåö ðàçâåðíóë Ñâèùà íà ñåðåäèíå òðîïû è òóò... Ñëó÷èëîñü ñðàçó íåñêîëüêî âåùåé. Íå÷òî ìåëêîå è òîíåíüêîå, ïîõîæåå íà êîæàíóþ ïëåòü Ëþöèÿ, âûêàòèëîñü íà òðîïó è îêàçàëîñü ñòðàííîé, ïåðåêàòûâàþùåéñÿ ÷åðåç ñîáñòâåííîå òåëî áóðîé çìåéêîé ñ æåëòûìè íàóøíèêàìè. Äðàêî ñðàçó ïîíÿë, ÷òî æèâîòíîå, ñêîðåå âñåãî ÿäîâèòîå (óæ áîëüíî íåîáû÷íûé âèä áûë ó çìåè), è òî æå ñàìîå, ñêîðåå âñåãî ïîäóìàë Ýäåãàð, ïîòîìó ÷òî ðâàíóâøèñü ïîäàëüøå îò ñêðóòèâøèéñÿ â áîåâóþ ïðóæèíó, ïîäíÿâøåé ãîëîâíóþ ÷àñòü òóëîâèùà çìåè, áåëîãðèâûé êîíü âñòàë íà äûáû è çàìàõàë ïåðåäíèìè êîïûòàìè. Çìåÿ òóò æå ìåëüêíóëà ìàëåíüêîé, îñòðîé ñòðåëêîé è èñ÷åçëà îáðàòíî â êóñòàõ.

Ìåäëåííî, áóäòî âî ñíå, Äðàêî ïàäàë ñ íåâåðîÿòíî âûñîêîé è ñòàâøåé êàêîé-òî ñêîëüçêîé ëîøàäèíîé ñïèíû âíèç. Âñå âîêðóã çàêðóæèëîñü, çàâåðòåëîñü, ìåëüêíóëî ïåðåêîøåííîå óæàñîì ëèöî Ëþöèÿ, à çàòåì âñå ýòî óõíóëî è ðàçáèëîñü òûñÿ÷åé âñïëåñêîâ è ñîòíåé òûñÿ÷ âîäÿíûõ îñêîëêîâ. Äðàêî óïàë â âîäó. È òóò æå, íå óìåÿ ïëàâàòü, ïîøåë êî äíó. Ðó÷åé îêàçàëñÿ ãëóáæå, ÷åì îí äóìàë, ïîòîìó ÷òî äíà âñå íå áûëî – òîëüêî ãóñòûå, ìÿñèñòûå âîäîðîñëè ïûòàëèñü çàâëå÷ü åãî â ñâîè ñåòè, è ìåëüêíóëà õâîñòîì ìèëîâèäíàÿ, íî óæàñíî çåëåíàÿ ðóñàëêà. À ìîæåò, åìó ýòî ïðèâèäåëîñü. Ìîæåò, ýòî áûë òðóï òîé íåóäà÷ëèâîé Óïèâàþùåéñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, êîòîðóþ Âîëüäåìîðò ïðèêàçàë îòöó óòîïèòü ïðîøëûì ëåòîì... 

Áîëüøå Äðàêî íè î ÷åì ïîäóìàòü íå óñïåë – îòöîâñêèå ðóêè ïîäõâàòèëè åãî ïîä ìûøêè è äåðíóëè íàâåðõ... Äðàêî âûíûðíóë â ìèð õîäÿùèõ ïî çåìëå è äûøàùèõ âîçäóõîì è ïîíÿë, ÷òî ÷óòü íå óòîíóë â ðó÷üå, êîòîðûé íå äîõîäèë åìó äî ïëå÷. Êàêîé ïîçîð. Îòåö âûòàùèë åãî, ìîêðîãî è íåñ÷àñòíîãî, íà áåðåã è, ðàçëîæèâ íà çåìëå, òóò æå ïðèíÿëñÿ òðÿñòè è ÷òî-òî áåççâó÷íî êðè÷àòü. Äðàêî óäèâèëñÿ, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå ñëûøèò, è ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé, âûëèâàÿ âîäó èç óøåé. 

"Äðàêî! Äðàêî, ðîäíîé ìîé, ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå? Î, Ìåðëèí... äûøè, Äðàêî, äûøè!"

Äðàêî óäèâèëñÿ åùå áîëüøå, è õîòåë óâåðèòü îòöà â òîì, ÷òî ñ íèì âñå â ïîðÿäêå, è ÷òî îí âñåãî ëèøü íåìíîãî çàõëåáíóëñÿ, íî âìåñòî ñëîâ èçî ðòà åãî ïîøëà âîäà è Äðàêî çàêàøëÿëñÿ è åãî íåîæèäàííî ñòîøíèëî. Ïðÿìî íà ðóêè Ëþöèþ, êîòîðûé, îêàçûâàåòñÿ, âñå ýòî âðåìÿ ïîääåðæèâàë åãî ãîëîâó, ñòîÿ íà êîëåíÿõ.

Î, Ìåðëèí.

__

"Pardon..." 

Äðàêî ñòàëî ñòðàøíî ñòûäíî çà òî, ÷òî îí âûâåðíóë ñâîé æåëóäîê íà îòöà. Âñå êîëåíè, âåñü ïîäîë îòöîâñêîãî æàêåòà, âñå åãî êðóæåâíûå ìàíæåòû áûëè â âîäÿíèñòî-æåëòîâàòîé áëåâîòèíå. Äðàêî ïîïûòàëñÿ îòïîëçòè îò îòöà ïîäàëüøå, íî áûë ñõâà÷åí â æåëåçíûå îáúÿòüÿ è ïðèæàò ê êðåïêîé, øèðîêîé ãðóäè. Ñêâîçü äâà ñëîÿ îäåæäû äî åãî ñëóõà äîíîñèëñÿ áåøåííûé ñòóê îòöîâñêîãî ñåðäöà.

"Äðàêî, ñûíîê, íå ïóãàé ìåíÿ òàê! Íèêîãäà, ñëûøèøü!" - Ëþöèé îòñòðàíèë Äðàêî íà ðàññòîÿíèå âûòÿíóòûõ ðóê, è þíûé Ìàëôîé èñïóãàëñÿ èíòåíñèâíîñòè åãî âçãëÿäà. Êàêîé òàì ëåä! Êàêîå ðàâíîäóøèå! Ñåðûå ãëàçà èñõîäèëè òàêîé ñìåñüþ ýìîöèé, òàêîé ñèëîé ëþáâè è ñòðàõà çà íåãî, Äðàêî, øïàðèëî îò ýòèõ ãëàç, ÷òî îí ñàì èñïóãàëñÿ. 

__

"Je suis d'accord, papa… Je suis d'accord!" - ïðîõðèïåë Äðàêî è çàìåòèë, ÷òî íà âûñîêîì îòöîâñêîì ëáó âûñòóïèëè êàïëè ïîòà, à â ãëàçàõ ñòîÿò ñ òðóäîì ñäåðæèâàåìûå ñëåçû. Ó Äðàêî çàäðîæàëè ãóáû:

"Ïàïî÷êà, íó ÷òî òû... ß æå æèâîé..." - è îí ñíîâà ïðèëüíóë ê îòöîâñêîé ãðóäè, à òîò òóò æå óêóòàë åãî ïîëàìè îñåííåãî ïëàùà è ïîäíÿëñÿ âìåñòå ñ íèì íà íîãè. Äðàêî ñðàçó æå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ëó÷øå.

"Ñåé÷àñ, Äðàêî, ñåé÷àñ..." - îòåö ãîâîðèë ÷óòü äðîæàùèì ãîëîñîì è Äðàêî ÷óòü íå ðàñòàÿë îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, ïîíÿâ, íàêîíåö, âñå ãëóáèíó îòöîâñêîé ê íåìó ëþáâè. Ëþöèé ïîñòàâèë åãî íà çåìëþ.

"Òû ìîæåøü ñòîÿòü?"

Äðàêî êèâíóë. Ëþöèé âûòàùèë èç ðóêàâà ïàëî÷êó è ïðîñòûì çàêëèíàíèåì âûñóøèë, è âû÷èñòèë èõ îáîèõ. Çàòåì, áóäòî î ÷åì-òî âñïîìíèâ, îáåðíóëñÿ è âçìàõíóë ïàëî÷êîé â íàïðàâëåíèè è òàê ïåðåïóãàííîãî Ýäåãàðà.

"Àâàäà Êå..."

__

"Papa, no!"

"ß ñêàçàë, Àâàäà Êåäà...", - Ëþöèé ïîïûòàëñÿ áûëî âûðâàòü ðóêó ñ ïàëî÷êîé, ÷òîáû ïðîêëÿñòü òàêè áåäíîå æèâîòíîå, íî Äðàêî ïîâèñ íà åãî ðóêå îñíîâàòåëüíî. Ëþöèé âçäîõíóë.

"Õîðîøî, ÿ íå áóäó åãî óáèâàòü."

"Îáåùàåøü?" - Äðàêî, âñå åùå íå äîâåðÿÿ îòöó, êðåïêî äåðæàë ðóêó ñî ñìåðòåëüíûì îðóæèåì.

"Îáåùàþ..."

Äðàêî îòïóñòèë.

"Êðóñèî!"

"_Papa!_ ×òî òû... Ýäåãàð! Ýäåãàð..." - íî îøïàðåííîå áîëüþ æèâîòíîå óæå ïðîïàëî çà ïîâîðîòîì, óáåãàÿ áåç îãëÿäêè è ëèøü òîëüêî áåëàÿ, ãóñòàÿ ãðèâà ìåëüêíóëà âîñïîìèíàíèåì î êîãäà-òî ïðèðó÷åííîì ñêàêóíå. Äðàêî âñõëèïíóë.

"Òû æå îáåùàë..."

"ß îáåùàë åãî íå óáèâàòü. Ñêàæè ñïàñèáî, ÷òî òû íå ðàíåí, èíà÷å ÿ áû íå ïðîñòî åãî óáèë, Äðàêî", - ïîÿñíèë Ëþöèé, ïîäõîäÿ áëèæå è ãëàäÿ ñûíà ïî ãîëîâå, - "ß áû ðàçðåçàë åãî íà êóñî÷êè. Æèâüåì. Ìåäëåííî. Ñâîèìè ðóêàìè."

Äðàêî çàðûäàë, îòâåðíóâøèñü. Ëþöèé ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

"À ÿ è íå çíàë, ÷òî òû ê íåìó òàê ïðèâÿçàëñÿ. Íó, èçâèíè."

È îí, îñòàâèâ äðîæàùåãî ìàëü÷èêà ïîñðåäè òðîïèíêè, îòîøåë â ñòîðîíó, è Äðàêî óñëûøàë, êàê ñêðèïíóëè ñòðåìåíà, êîãäà îòåö ñåäëàë ñâîåãî ñîáñòâåííîãî êîíÿ. Îí âñå åùå ñìîòðåë â ñòîðîíó óáåæàâøåãî Ýäåãàðà, êîãäà íåòåðïåëèâûé îêðèê çàñòàâèë åãî îáåðíóòüñÿ. È ó íåãî ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå.

Äðàêî íå ìîã ïîíÿòü ïðè÷èíû òîìó, íî ÿñíî áûëî îäíî – îí íèêîãäà åùå, íèêîãäà íå âèäåë îòöà òàêèì... ïðåêðàñíûì... Òàêèì âåëè÷åñòâåííûì. Áóäòî ñàì ïîâåëèòåëü Çëà, ñàì ïàâøèé àíãåë, âîïëîòèâøèñü, âîññòàë ïåðåä íèì íà ñâîåì îãðîìíîì, ÷åðíîì êîíå â óãàñàþùèõ ëó÷àõ îñåííåãî ñîëíöà. Áóäòî íåçåìíîå ñîçäàíèå, îáëà÷åííîå â îäåæäû öâåòà áåçëóííîé íî÷è îáðàòèëî íà íåãî ñâîé ãîðÿùèé âçîð. Ïîëû ÷åðíîãî ïëàùà îòöà ñëèâàëèñü ñ ÷åðíèëüíîé òåìíîòîé ëîøàäèíîãî òåëà, è êðàé åãî äîñòàâàë äî çåìëè... Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åùå íåìíîãî, è îí óïàäåò â îáìîðîê... Âîëîñû Ëþöèÿ ñâåòëûìè, ïî÷òè ñâåòÿùèìèñÿ â ëó÷àõ çàêàòà âîëíàìè íèñïàäàëè íà ïëå÷è, ïðîèçâîäÿ ïî÷òè íåðåàëüíîå âïå÷àòëåíèå, êîíòðàñòèðóÿ ñ öâåòîì åãî îäåæäû, äëèííûå ñâåòëûå ðåñíèöû íå ìîãëè ñêðûòü ìåòàëè÷åñêèé áëåñê ñåðûõ ãëàç, è òîíêèå, ïî÷òè íåæíûå ãóáû êðèâèëèñü â ïðèñóùåé âñåì Ìàëôîÿì âå÷íîé ïîëóóñìåøêå. Ëþöèé Ìàëôîé, à îñîáåííî Ëþöèé Ìàëôîé, ãîðäî âîññåäàþùèé íà âîðîíîì êîíå, íåòåðïåëèâî ðîþùåì îãðîìíûìè êîïûòàìè ñûðûå ïàâøèå ëèñòüÿ, áûë ñîâåðøåííî íåïîäðàæàåì.

È âîò ýòîò íåâûíîñèìî ïðåêðàñíûé, âåëè÷åñòâåííûé, áîæåñòâåííûé ÷åëîâåê ïðîòÿãèâàåò åìó, Äðàêî, ðóêó è... Î, Áîãè! Íåóæåëè, îí ïðèêàçûâàåò åìó ïîäîéòè áëèæå... Äðàêî øóìíî ïðîãëîòèë ñëþíó. 

"Òû çàñòàâëÿåøü ìåíÿ æäàòü, ìîé äðàêîí!" - è Ëþöèé íåòåðïåëèâî õëîïíóë ñåáÿ ïëåòêîé ïî áåäðó, - "Íàì ïðèäåòñÿ ðàçäåëèòü ýòî æèâîòíîå, åñëè ìû õîòèì äîáðàòüñÿ ñåãîäíÿ äîìîé."

Ëþöèé ãîâîðèë õîëîäíûì, ðàâíîäóøíûì òîíîì, êàê áóäòî åìó áûëî ñòûäíî çà íåäàâíþþ âñïûøêó ýìîöèé. Íî, Áîæå ìîé, íåóæåëè ýòî õîëîäíîå, íåòåðïåëèâîå ïðèãëàøåíèå îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî... Î, íåò! Ýòîé ïîåçäêè îí íå âûäåðæèò! Äðàêî, âåñü ïîòíûé îò êàêîãî-òî ñëàäêîãî óæàñà, ïîäîøåë, è íåóâåðåííî âöåïèâøèñü îáåèìè ðóêàìè â ïðåäëîæåííóþ ëàäîíü, ïîñòàâèë íîãó íà îòöîâñêèé ñàïîã è ïîäòÿíóëñÿ íàâåðõ.

"Íåò, íåò! Åùå íå õâàòàëî, ÷òîáû ó ìåíÿ ñâàëèëñÿ âî âòîðîé ðàç! Òû ñàäèøüñÿ ñïåðåäè."

Î, Ìåðëèí!

Äðàêî íåëîâêî ïåðåêèíóë íîãó ÷åðåç ñïèíó Ñâèùà è îêàçàëñÿ â ïëåíó òåïëîãî, øåðñòÿíîãî ïëàùà, â êîòîðûé áûë íåìåäëåííî çàêóòàí. Ðóêè Ëþöèÿ îáõâàòèëè åãî – îäíà, ïðîíèêíóâ ïîä ìûøêó, äðóãàÿ ñâåðõó, ÷åðåç ïëå÷î, è ìåäëåííî, ïðèâûêàÿ ê äâîéíîìó âåñó, Ñâèù ïåðåñòóïèë êîïûòàìè, ïîñëóøíûé ïîíóêàíèþ ñâîåãî õîçÿèíà. Äðàêî íå øåâåëèëñÿ. Îí áîÿëñÿ äûøàòü, áîÿëñÿ ïðîèçâåñòè ëèøíåå äâèæåíèå – åìó êàçàëîñü, ÷òî àáñîëþòíî âñå ìîæåò âûäàòü åãî âîçáóæäåíèå è ñòðàõ. Êàæäîé êëåòî÷êîé ñâîåãî íàïðÿæåííîãî îðãàíèçìà îí ìîã ÷óâñòâîâàòü ýòî æèâîå òåïëî, îêóòûâàþùåå åãî ñâîåé ïåëåíîé, áåðóùåå åãî â ñâîé îïàñíûé ïëåí... È ñ êàæäûì ëîøàäèíûì øàãîì, ñ êàæäûì ëåãêèì òîë÷êîì è ïîäïðûãèâàíèåì ââåðõ-âíèç ïî ëîøàäèíîé ñïèíå, Äðàêî ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê óïëûâàåò êàïëÿ çà êàïëåé åãî ðàçóì è ñèëà åãî âîëè, óñòóïàÿ íåîáúÿñíèìîìó æåëàíèþ ñäåëàòü õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü – ñ ýòèìè ðóêàìè, îáíèìàþùèìè åãî, ñî ñâîèì áåçâîëüíûì, îáìÿãøèì òåëîì, ñ äëèííîé ïðÿäüþ îòöîâñêèõ âîëîñ, ñïóêàþùåéñÿ ÷åðåç åãî ïëå÷î... Ýòî æåëàíèå ÑÄÅËÀÒÜ ×ÒÎ-ÒÎ, êàê-òî íàïðàâèòü ñâîå áåçâîëèå è ñâîþ ñëàáîñòü â íóæíîå ðóñëî, îòäàòüñÿ íà âîëþ ýòèõ ðóê... Îòäàòüñÿ.

Òîë÷îê.

Âçäîõ.

Ââåðõ-âíèç.

Âäîõ è âûäîõ.

Ëåãêèé íàêëîí ãîëîâû â ñòîðîíó è ýòà ïðÿäü ñïóñòèëàñü íèæå, îçíà÷àÿ òîëüêî îäíî. Ãóáû îòöà ñîâñåì áëèçêî îò åãî øåè. ×åðåñ÷óð áëèçêî. Òàê áëèçêî, ÷òî êàæäûé òåïëûé âûäîõ ñòàíîâèòñÿ àâòîìàòè÷åñêè åãî, Äðàêî, âäîõîì... Òàê áëèçêî, ÷òî Äðàêî áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî îòåö ÷óâñòâóåò, êàê áåøåíî áüåòñÿ åãî ïóëüñ.

Íà î÷åðåäíîì ïîâîðîòå îòöîâñêèé êîíü ñëåãêà ïðèòîðìîçèë øàã è ïî÷åìó-òî ñòàë óõîäèòü âïðàâî – òóäà, ãäå òàê àïïåòèòíî ñâèñàëè ñ âåòâåé äèêîé ÿáëîíè ìàëåíüêèå, æåëòûå ïëîäû. Ëþöèþ ïðèøëîñü êàê ñëåäóåò çàåõàòü åìó â áîêà øïîðàìè è äåðíóòü çà óçäó îáðàòíî, ÷òîáû ïðèâåñòè îñëóøàâøåãîñÿ êîíÿ â ÷óâñòâî. Âñå ýòî ïðîøëî áû íåçàìå÷åííûì ïîãðóæåííûì â ñîáñòâåííûå îùóùåíèÿ Äðàêî, åñëè áû íå îäèí ìàëåíüêèé èíöèäåíò – â äâèæåíèè òà ðóêà, ÷òî áûëà ïðîñóíóòà åìó ïîä ìûøêó, ïðèæàëà åãî êðåï÷å è òâåðäûé îáøëàã îòöîâñêîãî êàôòàíà ãðóáî ïðîøåëñÿ ïî åãî ãðóäè, öàðàïíóâ ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûé ñîñîê ïîä òîíêîé ðóáàøêîé.

Äðàêî çàñòîíàë.

Ãðîìêî.

È òóò æå ïðèêóñèë ÿçûê, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî îòåö çà åãî ñïèíîé çàìåð è íàïðÿãñÿ.

"Äðàêî?"

È âñå òà æå ðóêà, ñëåãêà ïîìåíÿâ ïîëîæåíèå, çàäåëà åãî ñîñîê åùå ðàç. Äðîæü, êîòîðàÿ ïðîáèëà òåëî þíîøè, íà ýòîò ðàç íå áûëà ïðè÷èíîé íåïîãîäû – ýòî îí ìîã ñêàçàòü ñîâåðøåííî òî÷íî.

"×òî ñ òîáîé, ìîé äðàêîí?" - ïî÷òè øåïîòîì ñïðîñèë Ëþöèé, êàê âèäíî, ñàì íåóâåðåííûé â ñâîèõ îùóùåíèÿõ. Îñòîðîæíî, îòåö íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó áëèæå è ïîöåëîâàë Äðàêî â óõî, ïîñûëàÿ ìóðàøêè âíèç ïî åãî òåëó, - "Ïî÷åìó òû äðîæèøü? Òåáå õîëîäíî?"

È Ëþöèé ïðèíÿëñÿ ðàñòèðàòü åãî ðóêè è ãðóäü áîëüøèìè, òåïëûìè ëàäîíÿìè. Âîò ýòîãî åìó äåëàòü íå ñëåäîâàëî. Èëè ñëåäîâàëî. Äðàêî óæå íå ïîíèìàë ðàçíèöû ìåæäó òåì, ÷åãî íåëüçÿ, è òåì, ÷òî ìîæíî äåëàòü ñ îòöîì. Ïðåðûâèñòîå äûõàíèå âûðûâàëîñü èç åãî ãðóäè è îí ñòîíàë, îòêèíóâ ãîëîâó Ëþöèþ íà ïëå÷î. Ðåàêöèè îòöà îí íå âèäåë, íî ÷óâñòâîâàë. Íå â ôèçè÷åñêîì ñìûñëå – ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ñëîåâ îäåæäû ðàçäåëÿëî íèæíþþ ÷àñòü èõ òåë. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë åå... íà çàïàõ, êàê áóäòî îí áûë ñàìêîé âî âðåìÿ òå÷êè, æèâîòíûì èùóùèì ñåáå ïàðó âî âðåìÿ áðà÷íîãî ñåçîíà. Ëèõîðàäî÷íûìè äâèæåíèÿìè Ëþöèé ðàññòåãíóë âåðõíèå ïóãîâèöû åãî ðóáàøêè è ðâàíóë â íåòåðïåíèè äâå ïîëîâèíêè â ñòîðîíû, ïðîñîâûâàÿ ãîðÿ÷èå ëàäîíè ïîä òêàíü è òåðçàÿ åãî òåëî, ñæèìàÿ â ïàëüöàõ ñîñêè...

"À-à-à..." - ïîëóñòîí-ïîëóêðèê íåâîëüíî âûðâàëñÿ èç åãî ðòà è îòåö ñíîâà çàìåð.

"Äðàêî!" 

Ïðåäîñòåðåãàþùèé, ñòðàøíûé øåïîò ñîîáùèë åìó, ÷òî òî ÷òî îíè äåëàþò – ýòî óæàñíî, íåïðàâèëüíî, ãðåøíî è àìîðàëüíî... áåçóìíî... áåçðàññóäíî... ÷óäåñíî... õîðîøî è ïëîõî... ñîâåðøåííî... Íå ðàçìûøëÿÿ áîëüøå (íå òî, ÷òîáû îí ðàçìûøëÿë ðàíåå) Äðàêî ïðîòÿíóë ðóêè ââåðõ è íàçàä è îáíÿë îòöà çà øåþ, çàðûâàÿñü ïàëüöàìè â øåëêîâèñòî-ñåðåáðÿííûõ ëîêîíàõ. Ëþöèé îõíóë è âïèëñÿ ãóáàìè â åãî øåþ, ñæèìàÿ îäíîâðåìåííî ðóêàìè âñþ òó ïëîòü, êîòîðîé ïîñ÷àñòëèâèëîñü îêàçàòüñÿ ïîä åãî óìåëûìè ðóêàìè. Äðàêî íå ìîã ðàçîáðàòü íè÷åãî, èç òîãî, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèëî âîêðóã, âñå åãî ñóùåñòâî áûëî ñîñðåäîòî÷åíî íà æåëàíèè ðàñòâîðèòüñÿ, ðàñòàÿòü â ýòèõ ãðóáûõ ëàñêàõ, ïîçâîëèòü Ëþöèþ âûæàòü íàðóæó âñå åãî åñòåñòâî, ðàñòåðçàòü è ñîáðàòü âîåäèíî åãî ìàëåíüêîå ïîäàòëèâîå òåëî...

Ðóêà ñêîëüçíóëà íèæå, ñæèìàÿ íåæíóþ, áåëóþ êîæó åãî æèâîòà, îñòàâëÿÿ íà íåé êðàñíûå ñëåäû, è Äðàêî âûãíóëñÿ, êàê òóãî íàòÿíóòûé ëóê – ãîëîâà, ïî÷òè â ïîëíîì ðàçâîðîòå íàçàä, çóáû âïèëèñü â îòöîâñêóþ øåþ. Ñêâîçü ãóñòûå ðåñíèöû è ïîëóçàêðûòûå âåêè îí óâèäåë âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ëþöèÿ è ýòî ÷óòü íå äîêîíàëî åãî. Îí íèêîãäà íå äóìàë, ÷òî òàêîå õëàäíîêðîâíîå ñîçäàíèå, êàê ñòàðøèé Ìàëôîé, ìîæåò âîñïûëàòü òàêîé ñòðàñòüþ. Ðîò îòöà áûë ÷óòü ïðèîòêðûò, è îäíîâðåìåííî íèæíÿÿ ãóáà áûëà ïðèêóøåíà âåðõíèì çóáîì, ÷òî êðèâèëî ëèöî â íåâåðîÿòíóþ ïî ñâîåé ñåêñóàëüíîñòè ãðèìàñó. Çðà÷êè áûëè ðàñøèðåíû è çàòóìàíåíû æåëàíèåì, òîíêèå íîçäðè òðåïåòàëè, âòÿãèâàÿ âîçäóõ êîðîòêèìè âäîõàìè è âûäîõàìè, êàê áóäòî îòöó íå õâàòàëî êèñëîðîäà. 

Îòâëå÷åííûé ýòèì çðåëèùåì, Äðàêî íå çàìåòèë òîãî ìîìåíòà, êîãäà ëàñêàþùàÿ åãî ðóêà ñêîëüçíóëà â ïðîìåæíîñòü ìåæäó åãî íàòÿíóòûì æèâîòîì è ðåìíåì åãî áðþê, îòîäâèíóëà ðåçèíêó òðóñîâ è ñæàëà åãî ïûëàþùèé ÷ëåí. Ñèëüíî. 

"À-à-à-õõõ..." - è ïðåæäå ÷åì òîëñòàÿ ñòðóÿ ñïåðìû ñìîãëà âûðâàòüñÿ íà ñâîáîäó è îêðîïèòü ýòó áåñïîùàäíóþ ðóêó, îòåö ñæàë îñíîâàíèå åãî îðãàíà, è åãî òåëî ïîòðÿñ ñèëüíåéøèé îðãàçì, è îí êîí÷èë, íå èçðàñõîäîâàâ ñåáÿ ôèçè÷åñêè, âñõëèïûâàÿ è ðûäàÿ êóäà-òî Ëþöèþ çà óõî. À çàòåì òåëî îñåëî â øèðîêîì ñåäëå íè÷åãî íå ïîäîçðåâàþùåãî ñêàêóíà, è îòåö ïðîäîëæàë öåëîâàòü åãî øåþ, è ïëå÷è, íåïîíÿòíî êîãäà îêàçàâøèåñÿ îáíàæåííûìè è øåïòàë åìó â óõî âñÿêèå ãëóïîñòè, áåññìûñëåííóþ ñêîðîãîâîðêó, ñîñòîÿùóþ èç ñàìûõ ëó÷øèõ ñëîâ â ìèðå – "ìîé Äðàêî... ìîé ìàëåíüêèé Äðàêî... ìîé õîðîøèé... ìîé åäèíñòâåííûé...". È Äðàêî ïîíÿë, ÷òî õî÷åò áîëüøåãî. 

×òî õî÷åò óñëûøàòü, êàê ñòîíåò îòåö.

Óâèäåòü, êàê âûãëÿäèò åãî ëèöî, êîãäà òîò êîí÷àåò.

Óñëûøàòü, êàêèå ñëîâà ïðîèçíîñèò îí â ýêñòàçå.

Ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü åãî ÷ëåí ó ñåáÿ âíóòðè.

Äàòü îòöó òî, ÷òî íå ñìîãëà äàòü ìàòü.

Ëþáîâü.

Ýäèïîâ êîìïëåêñ, âñïîìíèë Äðàêî. Òîëüêî íàîáîðîò. 

Êàê-òî íåîæèäàííî ðåçêî Ëþöèé âçäîõíóë è ïîäíÿâ áåçâîëüíóþ íîãó Äðàêî, ïåðåêèíóë åå ÷åðåç ñåáÿ, óñàäèâ òàêèì îáðàçîì íàñëåäíèêà ïîïåðåê ñâîèõ ëÿæåê, ëèöîì ê ñåáå. Äðàêî îêàçàëñÿ ïðèæàò ê òîìó ìåñòó, êîòîðîå ìåæäó ýòèìè ëÿæêàìè íàõîäèëîñü. Âñëåäñòâèå íå óãàñíóâøåãî ñ îðãàçìîì âîçáóæäåíèÿ Äðàêî áûë áîëåå ÷åì ðàä îáâèòü íîãè âîêðóã îòöîâñêîé òàëèè è îäíîâðåìåííî îòêèíóëñÿ íàçàä, íà øåþ Ñâèùó.

"Î, äà..." - îòâåòèë îí íà âîçîáíîâëåííîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå, íåîæèäàííî íåæíîå è ìÿãêîå ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ òåì áóéñòâîì, ÷òî òâîðèëîñü òóò ïàðó ñåêóíä íàçàä. Àêêóðàòíî, åëå ïðèêàñàÿñü, Ëþöèé ãëàäèë åãî ãðóäü, øåþ, ùåêè...

"Äðàêî..." 

Ñêâîçü òðåïåùóùèå ðåñíèöû îí âñòðåòèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ îòöîì.

"Äà..."

"Íàì íåëüçÿ..."

È êàê áóäòî â ïðîòèâîðå÷èè ýòèì ñëîâàì, áîëüøèì ïàëüöåì Ëþöèé î÷åðòèë ëèíèþ åãî ãóá, ïîçâîëÿÿ Äðàêî âçÿòü ïàëåö â ðîò, è ÷óòü ñëûøíî âçäûõàÿ îò îùóùåíèÿ ìîêðîãî, òåïëîãî ÿçûêà, ñòàðàòåëüíî âûëèçûâàþùåãî âñå, ÷òî ïîïàäàëîñü â åãî äîñÿãàåìîñòü. È, êîíå÷íî æå, âñå ÷òî õîòåë ñêàçàòü îòåö, âñå òå ìîðàëüíûå óñëîâíîñòè, êîòîðûå ìîãëè ïîìåøàòü èì ïðîäîëæèòü òî, ÷åãî õîòåëîñü îáîèì, áûëî ñìûòî, ñëèçàíî ýòèì ìàëåíüêèì, áåññòûæèì ÿçûêîì. 

Äðàêî îïÿòü çàõîòåëîñü áîëüøåãî. Îí îòáðîñèë îáëþáîâàííóþ èì ðóêó â ñòîðîíó è êèíóëñÿ íà Ëþöèÿ, òèõî ðû÷à è òåðçàÿ âñþ òó îòêðûòóþ ïëîòü, ÷òî ïîïàäàëàñü åìó íà ãëàçà. Ëþöèé íå ïðîòåñòîâàë áîëåå, à òîëüêî êðåï÷å ñæàë åãî â îáúÿòüÿõ.

"Äðàêî..."

"Ì-ì-ì..."

"×òî ìû äåëàåì?"

Äðàêî, ÷óâñòâóÿ ÷òî îòñòóïàòü èì óæå íåëüçÿ, îñìåëåë è, çàðûâøèñü ëèöîì â Ëþöèþ â øåþ, ïðîøåïòàë ãîðÿ÷èì ñòðàñòíûì øåïîòîì, âêëàäûâàÿ âñå ñâîå æåëàíèå â îäíó åäèíñòâåííóþ ôðàçó:

"_Je desires le tout, papa… le tout du vous_…"

"_Mon Dieu!_" - ïðîøåïòàë åìó â îòâåò Ëþöèé, êàê áóäòî òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ ïîíÿë, - "ß òîæå òåáÿ õî÷ó, ìîé äðàêîí... Òàê õî÷ó..."

È Ëþöèé îáõâàòèâ ëàäîíÿìè ëèöî ñûíà è ïîöåëîâàë åãî â ãóáû, ïðîñîâûâàÿ ÿçûê âíóòðü ãîðÿ÷åé, æàæäóùåé ýòîãî âòîðæåíèÿ ïîëîñòè, è Äðàêî ñòîíàë, âòèðàÿñü âñåé ñâîé âîçáóæäåííîé íèæíåé ÷àñòüþ òåëà â îòöà... 

Ãäå-òî, êàê ïîêàçàëîñü Äðàêî, çà ïÿòü ñåêóíä äî îðãàçìà, îòåö îñòàíîâèë êîíÿ, è íå ïðåêðàùàÿ ïîöåëóÿ, àêêóðàòíî ñïóñòèëñÿ íà çåìëþ, ñòÿãèâàÿ ñ ñîáîé è Äðàêî, êîòîðûé îïÿòü îáõâàòèë íîãàìè îòöîâñêèå áåäðà è åëîçèë ó íåãî íà ïîÿñå, èçäàâàÿ ñòîíû âïåðåìåæêó ñ âñêðèêàìè, â òå ìîìåíòû êîãäà åãî ïëåíåííàÿ áðèäæàìè ýðåêöèÿ îñîáåííî ÷óâñòâåííî ñîïðèêàñàëàñü ñ îòöîâñêîé. Îí íå æåëàë îòïóñêàòü Ëþöèÿ îò ñåáÿ, íå æåëàë íè íà ñåêóíäó òåðÿòü òåïëî åãî òåëà – ÷àñòüþ èç-çà ñòðàõà, ÷òî, ïåðåñòàâ êàñàòüñÿ åãî, îòåö âñå-òàêè îïîìíèòüñÿ, ïåðåäóìàåò, è âûøâûðíåò åãî èç ñâîåé æèçíè ñ ïðèñóùåé âñåì Ìàëôîÿì ðåøèòåëüíîñòüþ è æåñòîêîñòüþ. Îí õîòåë äîâåñòè Ëþöèÿ äî áåçóìèÿ... äî ïîëíîé ïîòåðè êîíòðîëÿ...

Äðàêî íå ïîíÿë, êàê îíè îêàçàëèñü ëåæàùèìè íà çåìëå, â ñóõèõ ëèñòüÿõ – îí ñàì íà ñïèíå, îáîçðåâàÿ ñâèñàþùèå íàä åãî ãîëîâîé îáëåòåâøèå âåòâè ñòàðîãî êëåíà, îòåö æå çàëåç íà íåãî ñâåðõó, îñåäëàâ åãî áåäðà. Ëåãêèé ðóìÿíåö èãðàë íà ùåêàõ Ëþöèÿ, ãëàçà åãî áûëè ïîëóçàêðûòû, äëèííûå âîëîñû ùåêîòàëè Äðàêî ïî øåå è ùåêàì. Îí, íå â ñîñòîÿíèè ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü ñâîèì æåëàíèÿì, ïðîòÿíóë ââåðõ ðóêó è ñõâàòèë çà ýòè çîëîòèñòûå ïðÿäè è ïðèòÿíóë îòöà âíèç, â äîëãèé, ñòðàñòíûé è íåóìåëûé ïîöåëóé...

Íåîæèäàííî ýòî íåçåìíîå áëàæåíñòâî ïðåêðàòèëîñü, è Ëþöèé îòïðÿíóâ, ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî êàêèì-òî ñòðàííûì âçãëÿäîì, è ó Äðàêî óïàëî ñåðäöå.

"Äðàêî..."

Åìó íåîæèäàííî ñòàëî ñòûäíî, è îí îòâåë ãëàçà è ðàñöåïèë ïàëüöû âñå åùå öåïëÿþùåéñÿ çà ñâåòëûé ëîêîí ðóêè.

"Ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ, ìîé äðàêîí..." - è êðåïêèå ïàëüöû âçÿëè åãî çà ïîäáîðîäîê è Ëþöèé ñíîâà çàâëàäåë åãî âçãëÿäîì, - "ß õî÷ó òåáÿ. Ñèëüíî. Ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. ß õî÷ó îòíÿòü ó òåáÿ òâîþ íåâèííîñòü ïðÿìî çäåñü, ïîä ýòèì êëåíîì, â ýòîé òðàâå. Õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ðûäàë îò áîëè è óäîâîëüñòâèÿ ïîäî ìíîé, õî÷ó âèäåòü êàê òâîå ïðåêðàñíîå, þíîå òåëî èçâèâàåòñÿ â îðãàçìå, è ñëûøàòü, êàê ñ òâîèõ ãóá ñðûâàåòñÿ ìîå èìÿ. Ðàç çà ðàçîì. Î, ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü òàê, ÷òî òû çàáóäåøü îáî âñåì íà ñâåòå, ÿ ìîãó âçÿòü òåáÿ òàê ñèëüíî, ÷òî ó òåáÿ ïîòåìíååò â ãëàçàõ, è òåáå áóäåò êàçàòüñÿ, ÷òî òû óìèðàåøü îò íàñëàæäåíèÿ..."

Ëþöèé ãîâîðèë, äåëàÿ êîðîòêèå ïàóçû ìåæäó ñëîâàìè, êàê áóäòî ñïåöèàëüíî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû â íèõ âïëåòàëèñü âñå òå ñòîíû è âçäîõè, äîêëàäûâàþùèå åìó ëó÷øå âñÿêèõ ñëîâ î òîì, ÷òî Äðàêî äóìàë î òàêîé ïåðñïåêòèâå... 

Äðàêî ïàðèë â îáëàêàõ... Åùå íåìíîãî è áóäåò ïîçäíî, åùå îäíî ñëîâî, ñêàçàííîå ýòèì ïðîïèòàííûì ñåêñîì ãîëîñîì, è åãî òåëî çàáüåòñÿ èìåííî â òîì ñàìîì îðãàçìå, î êîòîðîì òàê êðàñèâî ãîâîðèò îòåö. Ñêëîíèâøèñü ê ñàìîìó åãî óõó, Ëþöèé ïðîäîëæàë øåïòàòü, öåëóÿ ìî÷êó, è Äðàêî âûãíóëñÿ, óáåæäàÿ îòöà ñïóñòèòüñÿ ïîíèæå... Íó, åùå ÷óòü-÷óòü... Òóäà... Âíèç... À-à-à-õõõ...

"_Oh… Arretéz pas…_"

Îí ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê ïèêó íåâûíîñèìî áëèçêî, è êîãäà îòåö íà÷àë âûëèçûâàòü ÿìêó â îñíîâàíèè åãî øåè, âñå ÷óòü íå âçîðâàëîñü ó íåãî â ãîëîâå... 

È òóò Ëþöèé âûïðÿìèëñÿ.

Äðàêî ïðîñòîíàë, òåïåðü óæå â ðàçî÷àðîâàíèè, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê âîëíû íàñëàæäåíèÿ ðàñòåêàþòñÿ îáðàòíî ïî íîãàì è âäîëü ñïèíû, è òîëêíóë áåäðàìè ââåðõ. Îäíàêî îòåö óäåðæàë åãî äâèæåíèå ñâîèìè íîãàìè. Äðàêî îòêðûë ãëàçà è ïðîèçâåë ñàìûé óìîëÿþùèé âçãëÿä, íà êàêîé òîëüêî áûëà ñïîñîáíà åãî ñëèçåðèíñêàÿ íàòóðà. Îòåö óëûáíóëñÿ íåîæèäàííî íåæíî è ñêàçàë:

"ß ìîãó ñäåëàòü ñ òîáîé âñå ýòî, Äðàêî, íî ïðè îäíîì óñëîâèè."

Äðàêî çàìåð.

"ß õî÷ó óñëûøàòü, ÷åãî õî÷åøü òû ñàì. ß õî÷ó ñîâåðøåííî òî÷íî çíàòü, ÷òî òû èìååøü ïðåäñòàâëåíèå, íà ÷òî èäåøü..." - Ëþöèé âçÿë âñå åùå îáëà÷åííóþ â ïåð÷àòêó ðóêó ñûíà è ïîëîæèë íà ñâîþ ëÿæêó, çàñòàâëÿÿ ìåäëåííî, íî óâåðåííî äâèãàòüñÿ âûøå, ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê ñîáñòâåííîé ýðåêöèè, - "Ñêàæè ìíå, ìîé ìàëåíüêèé Äðàêî. ×åãî òû õî÷åøü?"

Äðîæàùèå ïàëüöû þíîøè êîñíóëèñü íàêîíåö ïëåíåííîãî øòàíàìè ÷ëåíà è Äðàêî âçäðîãíóë. È ñëåãêà ñæàë ïàëüöû. Îòåö èçäàë ñäàâëåííûé ñòîí è äâèíóë áåäðàìè âïåðåä.

"Ñêàæè ìíå..."

Äðàêî çàæìóðèëñÿ.

"Íåò, òàê íå ïîéäåò, ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ. À èíà÷å ýòîãî áîëüøå íå ïîâòîðèòñÿ." 

Îí ïðèîòêðûë ðîò è âûäàâèë:

__

"Touchez-moi…"

Îòåö îáëèçàë ãóáû.

"Ãäå?"

Äðàêî ìåäëåííî ðàññòåãíóë äâå îñòàâàâøèåñÿ çàñòåãíóòûìè ïóãîâèöû íà ñâîåé ÷åðíîé ðóáàøêå è ïîëíîñòüþ îáíàæèë äëÿ îòöà êðåìîâóþ êîæó ãðóäè.

"Çäåñü..." - è îí ïîãëàäèë ñåáÿ ðóêàìè, íå îòâîäÿ ãîðÿùåãî âçãëÿäà îò ãëàç Ëþöèÿ, - "È çäåñü..." - è îí óùèïíóë ñåáÿ çà ñîñîê, âçäðàãèâàÿ îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. 

Ëþöèé îòêðûë ðîò è íå÷òî î÷åíü ïîõîæåå íà "Î, äà!" ñîðâàëîñü ñ åãî ãóá, è Äðàêî ïîòåðÿë ãîëîâó îò âîçáóæäåíèÿ, âîäÿ ïî ñâîåìó ãîðÿ÷åìó òåëó ëàäîíÿìè, èçâèâàÿñü ïîä ýòèì íåâûíîñèìûì ÷åëîâåêîì, æåëàÿ òîëüêî îäíîãî – ÷òîáû ðóêè, ëàñêàþùèå åãî òåëî, áûëè ÅÃÎ ðóêàìè, ÷òîáû îòöîâñêèå ãóáû öåëîâàëè åãî ñîñêè, æèâîò, åãî...

"Öåëóé ìåíÿ!" - îòåö çàêðûë ãëàçà è ïðèêóñèë íèæíþþ ãóáó.

"Ãäå..."

"Çäåñü..." - è Äðàêî âòÿíóë æèâîò ãëóáæå è â îáðàçîâàâøóþñÿ âïàäèíó ïðîïèõíóë ïàëüöû, äðóãîé ðóêîé ïðîäîëæàÿ ñæèìàòü ñîñîê.

"Î, Äðàêî..."

__

"Oui, papa..."

"Ñêàæè ìíå..."

"Âîçüìè ìåíÿ, _papa_..."

Ýòà ôðàçà ñëîìàëà Ëþöèÿ. Áóäòî ãîëîäíûé êîðøóí íà ïîëåâóþ ìûøü, îí êèíóëñÿ íà ðàñïëàñòàííîå ïîä íèì òåëî, îñûïàÿ åãî íåèñòîâûìè ïîöåëóÿìè, âñàñûâàÿ íåæíóþ êîæó ãóáàìè, è îñòàâëÿÿ íà íåé áàãðîâûå ñëåäû... 

Ïîäûøàâ òåïëûì âîçäóõîì íà ìàëåíüêèé áëåäíûé ñîñîê, Ëþöèé âäðóã ãðóáî îáëèçàë åãî è óêóñèë, çàõâàòûâàÿ çóáàìè êîæó âîêðóã. Äðàêî äåðíóëñÿ è ïîäàëñÿ âñåé ãðóäíîé êëåòêîé ââåðõ, âûãèáàÿ ñïèíó äóãîé. Íèæíåé ïîëîâèíîé òóëîâèùà îòåö íàëåã ñâåðõó íà ðàçäâèíóòûå íîãè Äðàêî, ïðèäàâëèâàÿ åãî ÷ëåí ñâîèì, è ïðîäîëæàë âñàñûâàòü íåæíóþ ïëîòü, ïåðåìåæàÿ óêóñû ñî ùèïêàìè. Äðàêî ðîáêî ïîòåðñÿ ñâîèì âîçáóæäåííûì îðãàíîì îá îòöà è çàíûë, êîãäà Ëþöèé îòïðÿíóë è ïåðåëåã íà áîê. Áóäòî èñêóïàÿ ñâîþ âèíó, Ëþöèé ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó è àêêóðàòíûìè ëèçêàìè íà÷àë ïðîäâèãàòüñÿ ê íàïðÿæåííîìó æèâîòó. Êîãäà ýòîò ìîêðûé, áàðõàòíûé ÿçûê îïóñòèëñÿ, íàêîíåö, â ëóíêó ïóïêà, Äðàêî âñêðèêíóë è åãî ðóêè ñàìè ïî ñåáå ïîðõíóëè âíèç, è âöåïèëèñü ñ óäâîåííîé ñèëîé â ðîâíûå, ñâåòëûå ïðÿäè. ßçûê ñêîëüçíóë íèæå, ñëåäóÿ çà ðóêàìè, îáíàæàþùèìè äþéì çà äþéìîì ÷óòü âûïèðàþùèå ââåðõ áåäðà, ìîëî÷íóþ êîæó ëÿæåê… Ïðîíåññÿ èñïóãàííîé ïòèöåé âîïðîñ, êîãäà îòåö óñïåë ñòÿíóòü ñ íåãî áðèäæè ïî÷òè äî êîëåí…

Áóäòî ïî÷óÿâ åãî ìèìîëåòíûé ñòðàõ, Ëþöèé ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, è ïîñìîòðåë Äðàêî â ãëàçà.

"Òû óâåðåí?"

"Äà", - ïðîøåïòàë Äðàêî, - "Äà."

Îí ÷óòü ñóäîðîæíî âçäîõíóë è ëåã ãîëîâîé íà ñóõîé êîâåð, ãëÿäÿ â ñåðîå íåáî è ïîçâîëèòü îòöó ñòÿíóòü ñ íåãî êîðîòêèå áðèäæè âìåñòå ñ àêêóðàòíûìè êîæàíûìè ñàïîæêàìè. 

Ñ ñåêóíäó îòåö èçó÷àë åãî, áóäòî äèâÿñü íà ïðîâåäåíèå, ïîäàðèâøåå åìó ýòî ÷óäî, çàòåì ìåäëåííî, íå îòâîäÿ âçãëÿäà îò èñïóãàííûõ, íî öåëåóñòðåìëåííûõ ãëàç ñûíà, ðåáðîì ëàäîíè ïðîíèê ìåæ åãî, Äðàêî, áåëîñíåæíûõ, ïëîòíî ñäâèíóòûõ ëÿæåê è ïîøåâåëèë òàì, ñëîâíî óáåæäàÿ ñòðîéíûå íîãè ðàññëàáèòüñÿ, ïîäàòüñÿ â ñòîðîíû…

Ãëàäêèå è ñóõèå ëàäîíè íà îáåèõ ëÿæêàõ ïîãëàæèâàëè Äðàêî, â òî âðåìÿ êàê ãóáû îòöà ïðîäâèãàëèñü ïî âíóòðåííåé ñòîðîíå íîãè ââåðõ, â ñòîðîíó âûïèðàþùåé èç òðóñîâ ýðåêöèè. Äðàêî îòâå÷àë ñòîíîì íà êàæäûé ïîöåëóé, íà êàæäóþ ëàñêó, îí íå ìîã íå îòâå÷àòü. Ýòî áûëî áû âûøå åãî ñèë…

"Ñìîòðè, Äðàêî…"

Èç ïîä ïóøèñòûõ ðåñíèö Äðàêî ñìîòðåë, êàê îòåö ñêèäûâàåò ñ ñåáÿ øåðñòÿíîé îñåííèé ïëàù, ÷åðíóþ æèëåòêó ñ âûñîêèì âîðîòíè÷êîì, ðàçâÿçûâàåò ãàëñòóê, è òîò ñîñêàëüçûâàåò ïî øåëêîâîé áåëîé ðóáàøêå, áóäòî çìåÿ, è èñ÷åçàåò â íåäðàõ ñáðîøåííîãî ïëàùà. Äðàêî çàòàèë äûõàíèå. Çàòåì, áóäòî â õîðîøåì ñòðèïòèçå, êðþ÷êè ðóáàøêè áûëè ðàññòåãíóòû, è ïîêàçàëîñü áëåäíîå, õóäîùàâîå òåëî îòöà. Ïðè âèäå êðàñèâî âû÷åð÷åííûõ, êðåïêèõ ìóñêóë ïîä áåçóïðå÷íîé êîæåé, Äðàêî çàêóñèë ãóáó. Ýòî áûëî âñå, ÷òî îí ìîã ñäåëàòü, ÷òîáû íå çàñêóëèòü, êàê íåäîêîðìëåííûé ùåíîê.

__

"Papa…"

"Òåðïåíèå, ìîé äðàêîí, òåðïåíèå… Ó íàñ ìíîãî âðåìåíè…"

Îò ýòèõ ñëîâ è òîãî, ÷òî ñêðûâàëîñü ïîä íèìè, Äðàêî ñíîâà ïðîáèëà êðóïíàÿ äðîæü, è áóäòî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòü åãî, îòåö âçÿë åãî ðóêó â ñâîþ, ïîäíåñ ê ãóáàì, è, óêóñèâ ïåð÷àòêó çóáàìè, ïîòÿíóë åå ïðî÷ü. Ïî÷åìó-òî, íå ñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ýòè æå ñàìûå çóáû âñåãî íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò íàçàä áûëè íà åãî ëÿæêàõ, à ýòè æå ðóêè ñæèìàëè åãî âîçáóæäåííûé îðãàí, èìåííî ýòî ïðîñòîå äåéñòâèå – ìåäëåííîå ñòÿãèâàíèå òîíêîé ïåð÷àòêè ñ òåïëîé ëàäîíè – ïîêàçàëîñü Äðàêî íàèáîëåå èíòèìíûì è øîêèðîâàëî äî ãëóáèíû äóøè.

Îòêèíóâ êîìî÷åê äîðîãîé êîæè â ñòîðîíó, Ëþöèé ñ ñåêóíäó ñìîòðåë íà òîíêóþ ðóêó, äåðæà åå òàê àêêóðàòíî, áóäòî ýòî áûëî õðóïêîå ïðîèçâåäåíèå èñêóññòâà, ïîòîì ïåðåâåðíóë åå ëàäîíüþ ââåðõ, è íåæíî, çàêðûâ ãëàçà, ïîöåëîâàë çàïÿñòüå. Äðàêî àõíóë îò îùóùåíèÿ íåðåàëüíîñòè, è åãî ñåðäöå ïóñòèëîñü íàïåðåãîíêè ñ ìûñëÿìè, è âñå ïóòàëîñü è ìåøàëîñü â ãîëîâå…

À ïîòîì îí âäðóã ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïî÷òè ïîëíîñòüþ ðàçäåò, îñòàâøèñü ëèøü â íèæíåì áåëüå – ÷åðíûõ áîêñåðàõ, è îòåö íåîæèäàííî îïóñòèë ãîëîâó è åãî ãóáû îêàçàëèñü òàì… çàñàñûâàþùèå åãî ïëîòü ñêâîçü òîíêóþ ìàòåðèþ, ëàñêîâî òåðçàþùèå åãî, âòÿãèâàþùèå åãî âíóòðü, ïîêà âñÿ òêàíü íè ïðîïèòàëàñü ñëþíîé è ïðåäîðãàçìîâîé æèäêîñòüþ, è íè ñòàëà òîíêîé è ïðîçðà÷íîé… Äðàêî ãîòîâ áûë óìåðåòü îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, òåëî ñîòðÿñàëîñü â ÷óâñòâåííîé ëèõîðàäêå, òûñÿ÷è íå ïîçíàííûõ äîñåëå îùóùåíèé ëîìàëè è âûãèáàëè åãî, è ãîðëî áîëåëî îò âñêðèêîâ è õðèïëûõ ñòîíîâ…

Ëþöèé ÷óòü ñòÿíóë âíèç ñòàâøóþ ìîêðîé òðÿïêîé òêàíü, è åãî ðàçãîðÿ÷åííóþ âëàæíóþ ïëîòü îêàòèëî õîëîäíûì âîçäóõîì, è ÷óòü óñïîêîèëî. Ãðîìêî äûøà, îòåö çàöåïèë ðåçèíêó åãî òðóñîâ è ïîòÿíóë âíèç. Äðàêî, ðàñòåðÿâøåé â ïîñëåäíèå ìèíóòû âåñü ñâîé ñòðàõ, ïîìîã îòöó âûïðîñòàòü îäíó íîãó, è ñ ãîòîâíîñòüþ, äîãàäàâøèñü, ÷åãî îò íåãî îæèäàþò, ðàçäâèíóë íîãè â ñòîðîíû. Ó Äðàêî âñåãäà áûëà õîðîøàÿ ðàñòÿæêà, è íàâåðíîå ïîýòîìó îòåö øóìíî ïðîãëîòèë ñëþíó, íàáëþäàÿ êàê äâå èäåàëüíîé ôîðìû êîëåíêè îäíîâðåìåííî êîñíóëèñü æåëòûõ ëèñòüåâ è ïðèìÿëè èõ… Íî, Äðàêî áûë íå äóðàê è ñ ñàìîìíåíèåì ó íåãî áûëî âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Îí çíàë, ÷òî ìîæåò ïðåäñòàâëÿòü èç ñåáÿ åãî îáíàæåííîå òåëî.

Îòåö ïîãëàäèë åãî ïî æèâîòó, íîãàì, îêàçàë îñîáîå âíèìàíèå áåäðàì, ïîòèðàÿ èõ áîëüøèìè ïàëüöàìè, è òóò æå, áóäòî ñëó÷àéíî, ïðîøåëñÿ ïàëüöåì âäîëü ïðîìåæíîñòè ìåæ ÿãîäèöàìè, çàäåâàÿ äåâñòâåííîå îòâåðñòèå…

"À-à-à-õõõ… Åùå!"

Îòåö ïîâòîðèë ñâîå îñòîðîæíîå êàñàíèå, âíèìàòåëüíî çà íèì íàáëþäàÿ. Òîëüêî íà ýòîò ðàç îí íå ïðîñòî ïðîâåë ïàëüöåì, à íàäàâèë òàì, ãäå êîí÷àëîñü "ñíàðóæè", è íà÷èíàëîñü "âíóòðè". Äðàêî ñòèñíóë çóáû, íî ñòîí, ñîðâàâøèéñÿ ñ åãî ãóá, âñå ðàâíî áûë î÷åíü ãðîìêèì...

"×åãî "åùå", Äðàêî?"

Ãëóáîêèé ãîëîñ íàïîìíèë åìó, ÷òî îí î ÷åì-òî ïîïðîñèë.

"Òàì…" – è Äðàêî äðîæàùåé ðóêîé ïðîáåæàëñÿ ïî ñîáñòâåííîìó òåëó âíèç, ïîãëàäèë ìîøîíêó, è ñêîëüçíóë ïàëüöåì â êîëüöî òóãîé ïëîòè. Çðà÷êè îòöà ðàñøèðèëèñü, è ÷óòü èçìåíèâøèìñÿ ãîëîñîì îí ñíîâà ñïðîñèë:

"×òî "òàì"?"

Äðàêî â íåòåðïåíèè çàñêóëèë è äàæå õëîïíóë ëàäîíüþ ïî ïàâøèì ëèñòüÿì… Åìó òàê õîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû _papa_…

Íåîæèäàííî Ëþöèé áûë íà íåì, ñêîëüçÿ ïî åãî ðàçãîðÿ÷åííîìó òåëó ñâîèì, óñïîêàèâàÿ è ëàñêàÿ îäíîâðåìåííî…

"Ø-ø-ø… Íå ðàññòðàèâàéñÿ, ëþáîâü ìîÿ, ÿ ñäåëàþ âñå, ÷òî òû çàõî÷åøü…" – øåïòàë îí Äðàêî â óõî, óìóäðÿÿñü îäíîâðåìåííî öåëîâàòü åãî, èãðàòü ïàëüöàìè ñ åãî âîçáóæäåííûì ñîñêîì, îïèðàÿñü âòîðîé ðóêîé î çåìëþ ãäå-òî ó Äðàêî íàä ãîëîâîé… Äðàêî îïÿòü îáíàðóæèë ñåáÿ ñîâåðøåííî ïîòåðÿâøèìñÿ âî âñåõ ýòèõ íåèñòîâûõ ëàñêàõ, íå çíàÿ, êàê íà íèõ îòâå÷àòü, êàê ñäåëàòü îòöó ïðèÿòíîå… Âñåãî áûëî òàê ìíîãî, ÷òî åãî òåëî ãðîçèëî ñäàòüñÿ íà ìèëîñòü ïîáåäèòåëÿ, è òîãäà íèêàêîé êóëàê íà ÷ëåíå åìó áû íå ïîìîã ñäåðæàòüñÿ…

Âûïðÿìèâøèñü ñíîâà, Ëþöèé ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó è ïðèëîæèë Äðàêî äâà ïàëüöà êî ðòó.

"Îáëèæè èõ äëÿ ìåíÿ, ìîé Äðàêîí…"

Ñåðäöå Äðàêî ñäåëàëî èñïóãàííîå ó-ó-ó-õõõ, êàê òîëüêî îí âñïîìíèë, äëÿ ÷åãî îáëèçûâàþò ïàëüöû ïðè ýòîì äåëå, íî îí ìóæåñòâåííî ïîâèíîâàëñÿ è ïðèíÿëñÿ îáëèçûâàòü, ñòàðàòåëüíî ñìà÷èâàÿ ïàëüöû ñëþíîé.

"Âîò òàê… Õîðîøî…" – Ëþöèé, êàçàëîñü, áûë ñîâåðøåííî çà÷àðîâàí ýòèì çðåëèùåì, è Äðàêî, òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âïå÷àòëèòü îòöà, çàáðàë ïàëüöû ãëóáæå, ïî÷òè â ñàìóþ ãëîòêó è âñîñàë. Îòåö âçäðîãíóë è ïðîøåïòàë "Ìåðëèí…" È òóò æå îñòîðîæíî, ÷òîáû íå ïîðàíèòü ïîëîñòü ðòà, âûòàùèë áëåñòÿùèå, ìîêðûå ïàëüöû íàðóæó.

"Ðàçäâèíü íîãè åùå ðàç, Äðàêî… Âîò òàê… ×óòü ïîâûøå. Ìîæåøü äåðæàòü êîëåíè ðóêàìè, åñëè òÿæåëî…"

Äðàêî ïîáëàãîäàðèë âñåõ áîãîâ çà ñâîþ ïðèðîäíóþ ãèáêîñòü, ïîäöåïèë îáå ñòðîéíûå, äëèííûå íîãè ðóêàìè ïîä êîëåíêè è ïîäòÿíóë èõ ê ãðóäè. Ïðî ñåáÿ îí ñ óäèâëåíèåì îòìåòèë, ÷òî, êàê íè ñòðàííî, åìó ñîâñåì íå ñòûäíî çà ýòó, êàçàëîñü áû, óíèçèòåëüíóþ ïîçó…

"À-à-à!!!"

Îò íåîæèäàííîñòè è áîëè Äðàêî äåðíóëñÿ ïðî÷ü è âñåì òåëîì ïîïûòàëñÿ óïîëçòè, âûâåðíóòüñÿ, ñëåçòü ñ ÷åãî-òî îãðîìíîãî, òîëñòåííîãî è äëèííþùåãî, êîòîðîå ïðîíèêàëî â ñàìóþ ãëóáü åãî òåëà è ãðîçèëî âûëåçòè ó íåãî èç ãîðëà…

"Äðàêî. ß çàñóíóë â òåáÿ _îäíó_ òðåòü _îäíîãî_ ïàëüöà. ×òî òû áóäåøü äåëàòü ñ ìîèì ÷ëåíîì?"

Äðàêî ïåðåñòàë òðÿñòèñü è ïîñìîòðåë âíèç. Åìó ñòàëî ñòûäíî. 

"Ðàññëàáüñÿ, Äðàêî, âçäîõíè ãëóáæå. Âîò òàê…"

Äðàêî íåñêîëüêî ðàç âçäîõíóë è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ïëîòíûå ñòåíêè åãî àíóñà ðàññëàáëÿþòñÿ ïîä ÷óæåðîäíûì âòîðæåíèåì.

"Âîò è ïðåêðàñíî, _mon ange_, âîò è õîðîøî…

È îòåö ââåë ïàëåö ãëóáæå. È åùå ãëóáæå. È íà÷àë îñòîðîæíî äâèãàòü èì, âûñîâûâàÿ ïî÷òè äî êîíöà è ïðîïèõèâàÿ îáðàòíî â óæå ñêîëüçêîå, íî âñå åùå òóãîå îòâåðñòèå. Äðàêî êàê ðàç óñïåë ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî â ýòîì íåò, ñòðàííîå êîíå÷íî îùóùåíèå, íåìíîæêî áîëüíî, íåìíîæêî ïðèÿòíî, êàê âäðóã ïàëåö, ïðîíèêíóâ ãëóáæå, çàäåë íå÷òî íåâåðîÿòíîå, âçîðâàâøååñÿ ÿðêèìè ñèíèìè çâåçäàìè ïîä åãî âåêàìè… 

Äðàêî êðèêíóë è ïîäàëñÿ âíèç, íà ýòîò ïàëåö ó ñåáÿ âíóòðè, è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ýòî ñíîâà – îñòðîå è ãîðÿ÷åå íàñëàæäåíèå, â îäíî ìãíîâåíèå âûñîñàâøåå èç íåãî âñþ âîëþ, è ïðåâðàòèâøåå åãî ìàëåíüêèé, äðîæàùèé êîìî÷åê ïëîòè. È ýòà ïëîòü çíàëà, ÷åãî õî÷åò.

"_Oh, s'il vous plais … oh, plus… oh-h-h… papa_… ãëóáæå… à-à-à-õõõ…"

Áåäðà, êàçàëîñü, óæå ïåðåñòàëè áûòü ÷àñòüþ åãî òåëà è ïëÿñàëè ñàìè ïî ñåáå ñâîé áåøåííûé òàíåö, îïóñêàÿñü è ïîäíèìàÿñü… Êðàåì ìîçãà Äðàêî îòìåòèë, ÷òî óòâåðäèë íà çåìëå ñâîè áîñûå ïÿòêè, ÷òîáû äàòü áîëüøóþ îïîðó ñâîåìó òåëó, è ïÿòêè êðóøàò ñóõèå ñêåëåòû ïàâøèõ ëèñòüåâ. Îòåö äîáàâèë åùå îäèí ïàëåö.

__

"Merde!" – ðóãíóëñÿ Äðàêî è ïðèêóñèë ñîáñòâåííîå ïëå÷î, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê íåâåðîÿòíî øèðîêî ðàñòÿãèâàþòñÿ åãî òàèíñòâåííûå íåäðà.

"Áîëüíî?"

Ëþöèé ïðèîñòàíîâèë ñâîå ïðîíèêíîâåíèå, è ïî÷òè ÷òî âûñóíóë ïàëüöû íàðóæó.

"Íåò. ß õî÷ó."

È Ëþöèé íå çàäàâàë áîëüøå âîïðîñîâ. Àêêóðàòíî è ìåòîäè÷íî îí ðàñòÿãèâàë ìàëü÷èêà, íå çàáûâàÿ âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè êàñàòüñÿ òîé òàèíñòâåííîé òî÷êè âíóòðè. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò Äðàêî óæå èçâèâàëñÿ ïîä ñëàäêîé ïûòêîé, áóäòî çìåÿ, ïûòàþùàÿñÿ âûëåçòè èç ñîáñòâåííîé êîæè, àíãëèéñêèå âïåðåìåæêó ñ ôðàíöóçñêèìè ðóãàòåëüñòâàìè ñðûâàëèñü ñ åãî ãóá òàê ÷àñòî, ÷òî îòåö õðèïëûì îò ñòðàñòè è ÷óòü çàäûõàþùèìñÿ ãîëîñîì âñå æå íàøåë â ñåáå ñèëû è ïîòðåáîâàë, ÷òîá Äðàêî ñëåäèë çà ÿçûêîì…

Åñëè áû îí íå ïåðåæèâàë â äàííóþ ìèíóòó âåëè÷àéøåå â åãî æèçíè íàñëàæäåíèå, è åñëè áû âñå áîëåå óáûñòðÿþùèéñÿ ðèòì ïàëüöåâ âíóòðè íåãî íå îòïðàâèë åãî ìîçãè â êðàòêîâðåìåííûé îòïóñê, Äðàêî áû ðàññìåÿëñÿ. 

Òðåòèé ïàëåö êàçàëñÿ íàìíîãî òîëùå è äëèííåå äâóõ ïðåäûäóùèõ, è îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åãî çíà÷èòåëüíî ðàñòÿíóëî âî âñå ñòîðîíû. Ðåøèòü ïðèÿòíîå ýòî îùóùåíèå èëè íå î÷åíü îí, îäíàêî, íå óñïåë, ïîòîìó ÷òî, óòîïèâ âñå òðè ïàëüöà ó íåãî âíóòðè, Ëþöèé ïðîâåðòåë ðóêîé íà ñòî âîñåìüäåñÿò ãðàäóñîâ íàçàä. Äðàêî äåðíóëñÿ âîêðóã ýòèõ ïàëüöåâ è âîçäóõ êðèêîì âûøåë èç åãî ëåãêèõ.

"Åùå… òàê… ãëóáæå…"

Îòåö ïîíÿë. È ïðîâåðíóë ðóêó îáðàòíî.

"Åùå, åùå, åùå, åùå!"

Äðàêî íå ìîã âñïîìíèòü íè îäíîãî ñëîâà, êðîìå ýòîãî êîðîòêîãî è ñîâåðøåííîãî "åùå!" Õîòÿ èíîãäà ìîã. Áîëüøå. Ãëóáæå. Ñåé÷àñ.

Äðîæàùèìè ðóêàìè îí ïîòÿíóëñÿ ââåðõ è îáâèë èõ âîêðóã îòöîâñêîé øåè. È îäíîâðåìåííî ñ ýòèì ïîíÿë, ÷òî ìîæåò îáíÿòü îòöà òàê æå è íîãàìè. È ïîäòÿíóòü áåäðà, ÷òîáû ïîëó÷øå íàäåòüñÿ íà òðàõàþùèå åãî ïàëüöû. È ïðèæàòüñÿ ýòèìè áåäðàìè ê îòöîâñêîé ýðåêöèè.

"Äðàêî…" – ïðîøèïåë Ëþöèé è ðóãíóëñÿ ñêâîçü çóáû. Îí íåïîíèìàþùå âçãëÿíóë íà îòöà è ïîíÿë, ÷òî òîò áàëàíñèðóåò íà ñàìîì-ñàìîì êðàåøêå. Ñåðûå çðà÷êè åãî çàêàòèëèñü íåìíîãî ââåðõ, è îòòîãî âçãëÿä êàçàëñÿ ìóòíûì. Ëþöèþ íå õâàòàëî âîçäóõà, åãî ñóäîðîæíî ïåðåäåðãèâàëî, è ïàëüöû âíóòðè Äðàêî äâèãàëèñü, âåðòåëèñü è ëàñêàëè ñàìè ïî ñåáå. Îòåö ìîã êîí÷èòü â ëþáóþ ñåêóíäó. Äðàêî îñòîðîæíî îïóñòèë íîãè è ïîãëàäèë Ëþöèÿ ïî ùåêå óêàçàòåëüíûì ïàëüöåì.

"Ø-ø-ø… Óñïîêîéñÿ… Íå äâèãàéñÿ… Ø-ø-ø…"

Ïîñòåïåííî äûõàíèå ñòàðøåãî Ìàëôîÿ óðàâíîâåñèëîñü è âñå åùå çàìóòíåííûì è ïðåäîðãàçìîâûì âçãëÿäîì îí ïîñìîòðåë âíèç. Äðàêî ñìîòðåë â îòâåò.

"Òðàõíè ìåíÿ. Ñåé÷àñ."

Ëþöèé ïðîãëîòèë ñëþíó è êèâíóë.

"Êàê… ìíå…"

Âñå òàê æå íå ïðîèçíîñÿ íè ñëîâà Ëþöèé ïîäíÿë åãî íîãè ëàäîíÿìè ïîä êîëåíêè è çàáðîñèë ñåáå íà ïëå÷è. Äðàêî ñæàë â ïàëüöàõ îõàïêó ñóõèõ æåëòûõ ëèñòüåâ.

"Ðàññëàáüñÿ."

Ýòî íå áûëî ïðîñüáîé, è Äðàêî ïîâèíîâàëñÿ. Åãî íîãè òóò æå óäîáíî óëåãëèñü â êàçàëîñü ñïåöèàëüíî äëÿ ýòîãî ïðèäóìàííûå èçãèáû ìåæäó îòöîâñêèìè ïëå÷àìè è øååé. Ëþöèé ïîäàëñÿ âïåðåä, ÷àñòè÷íî ïåðåíîñÿ âåñ òåëà íà åãî çàäðàííûå êâåðõó êîíå÷íîñòè, è Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ëåãêèé ïðèëèâ êðîâè ê ãîëîâå. Ëþöèé íàëåã óâåðåííåå è Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íå÷òî äðóãîå – ãëàäêîå è òîëñòîå, ñìàçàííîå êàêîé-òî ñêîëüçêîé ñóáñòàíöèåé (âîçìîæíî ñëþíîé) äàâèò â íåãî, ðàçäâèãàåò òóãèå, íåïîääàþùèåñÿ ìûøöû… Ãëóáæå è ãëóáæå…

"Áîëüíî…"

Äðàêî âûïóñòèë çàäåðæàííûé â ëåãêèõ âîçäóõ, è òîò îáåðíóëñÿ âñõëèïîì.

Áîëüíî áûëî íå î÷åíü ïîäõîäÿùèì ñëîâîì. Äðàêî ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ òàê, áóäòî åãî ïðîíçèëè íàñêâîçü ðàñêàëåííûì æåëåçîì, áóäòî âíóòðè íåãî âñå ïðîðâàëîñü è çàëèëîñü êðîâüþ, è âîîáùå, îí ñåé÷àñ âûâåðíåòñÿ íàèçíàíêó. Äðàêî õîòåëîñü êðè÷àòü è ïëàêàòü îäíîâðåìåííî. Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà ïîñëåäíåì.

"Äðàêî…"

Æàðêèå ãóáû íåîæèäàííî ïðèæàëèñü ê åãî ëîäûæêå, è Äðàêî âçäðîãíóë, è ïîñìîòðåë ââåðõ. Ãëàçà Ëþöèÿ áûëè ïîëóçàêðûòû è ñ âûðàæåíèåì ïîëíåéøåãî ýêñòàçà íà ëèöå îí… íå òî ÷òîáû öåëîâàë… à ñêîðåå ïðîñòî êàñàëñÿ ðòîì Äðàêî, áóäòî ïðîáîâàë åãî íà âêóñ. Ðóêè Ëþöèÿ äåðæàëè åãî ÿãîäèöû â ïðèïîäíÿòîì è ÷óòü ðàçäâèíóòîì ïîëîæåíèè, ñàì æå îí çàñòûë, áóäòî çàìåðç. Òîëüêî ãóáû, íåæíî èññëåäóþùèå åãî ëîäûæêó, äà òèõîíüêî, êðóãîâûìè äâèæåíèÿìè äâèãàþùèåñÿ áåäðà ãîâîðèëè î òîì, ÷òî îòåö ÷åì-òî çàíÿò.

Çàñìîòðåâøèñü íà ÷óâñòâåííóþ êàðòèíó ó íåãî ïåðåä ãëàçàìè, Äðàêî äàæå íå çàìåòèë, êàê ðàçäâèãàþùèé åãî èçíóòðè îðãàí ïåðåñòàë êàçàòüñÿ ÷óæåðîäíûì. Îò ïðèÿòíîãî óäèâëåíèÿ Äðàêî ïîåæèëñÿ, è äàæå ÷óòü ñæàë ìûøöû, ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ â òîì, ÷òî îñòðàÿ áîëü ïîóòèõëà.

"À-à-à-õõõ…" – ïðîñòîíàë îòåö è íåîæèäàííî óêóñèë åãî òóäà, êóäà åùå ñåêóíäó íåæíî öåëîâàë, è òîëêíóë áåäðàìè âïåðåä, ñèëüíî è ïëàâíî âõîäÿ â íåãî ïî ñàìîå îñíîâàíèå. 

"Äðàêî… Î, Äðàêî… Êàê… õîðîøî…", - øåïòàë Ëþöèé, îòïóñòèâ ïðèêóøåííîå ìåñòî, ãëàäÿ åãî ïîä ÿãîäèöàìè äðîæàùèìè ïàëüöàìè. Äðîæü ýòà, áóäòî ïî âîëøåáñòâó ïåðåäàëàñü Äðàêî, ðàçáåãàÿñü âîëíàìè óäîâîëüñòâèÿ ïî íîãàì è ñîáèðàÿñü â ðàéîíå æèâîòà è â îñíîâàíèè ÷ëåíà.

Âíóòðè ñåáÿ Äðàêî ñíîâà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë áîëü, íî ÷òî-òî ñîâåðøåííî íåîáõîäèìîå è ãëóáîêî ÷óâñòâåííîå áûëî â ýòîé íîâîé, íåèñïûòàííîé äîñåëå, ðàçðûâàþùåé åãî áîëè. Ýòó áîëü íóæíî áûëî ïåðåíåñòè. È ñàìîå ñòðàííîå ñîñòîÿëî â òîì, ÷òî ýòó áîëü õîòåëîñü ÷óâñòâîâàòü. Âîò òîëüêî…

"Äâèãàé èì… ïîæàëóéñòà… äâèãàé…"

Îòåö ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë, áóäòî óñïîêàèâàÿ ñåáÿ, è çàêðûâ ãëàçà, âûòÿíóë ÷ëåí íàïîëîâèíó. È çàäâèíóë íàçàä.

"_Oh… papa_…" – Äðàêî íå çíàë, ÷òî åùå ñêàçàòü. Ñëàäîñòíûé îãîíü âíóòðè ðàçæåãñÿ ñ óäâîåííîé ñèëîé, Äðàêî áûë ïîòðÿñåí è ðàçäàâëåí, õîòåëîñü åùå è åùå, åùå è åùå… 

Ñíÿâ åãî íîãè ñî ñâîèõ ïëå÷, îòåö ðàçâåë èõ øèðîêî è ââåðõ, ïîäíÿâ òàç þíîøè âûñîêî â âîçäóõ, è ïðîäîëæèë ñâîé ñèëüíûé ðèòì, ïåðåìåæàÿ ãëóáîêèå è ìåäëåííûå òîë÷êè ñ êîðîòêèìè è áûñòðûìè. 

Äðàêî äàâíî ïîçàáûë î áîëè, ïîçàáûë î êîëþ÷èõ ñóõèõ ëèñòüÿõ è ñó÷êàõ, âïèâàþùèõñÿ â åãî ãîëóþ ñïèíó è âäàâëåííûå â çåìëþ ïëå÷è, îí ñòîíàë è ïëàêàë, è âñõëèïûâàë, êàê ìàëåíüêèé ðåáåíîê, ëèöî åãî áûëî ìîêðî îò ñëåç è ïîöåëóåâ, êîòîðûìè âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè íàãðàæäàë åãî îòåö.

Ëþöèé æå, ðàñòåðÿâ ó Äðàêî ìåæäó íîã âñå ñâîå áåññòðàñòèå è âûäåðæêó, âòîðèë ñûíó ãëóáîêèìè, íèçêèìè ñòîíàìè, ïîãðóæàÿñü ðàç çà ðàçîì â ãîðÿ÷óþ, îáíèìàþùóþ åãî ïëîòü. Ñâåòëûå, òîíêèå åãî âîëîñû äàâíî ðàñïóñòèëèñü è ëàñêàëè Äðàêî ïî ëÿæêàì. Ãîëîâà ìàëü÷èêà ìåòàëàñü èç ñòîðîíû â ñòîðîíó, áóäòî â òðàíñå, äëèííàÿ ÷åëêà íàëèïëà íà ïîòíûé ëîá, è çàêðûâàëà âèäèìîñòü. Âñå áûëî áóäòî â òóìàíå. Èëè âî ñíå. Ìûñëè, ýìîöèè, îùóùåíèÿ – âñå ñîñðåäîòî÷èëîñü íà ãîðÿ÷åé, òâåðäîé è ãëàäêîé, æèâîé ïëîòè âíóòðè íåãî, íà ýòîé ñêîëüçÿùåé âíóòðü è îáðàòíî ãðóáîé è ëàñêîâîé ìóæñêîé ñèëå… ïðîíçàþùåé åãî íàñêâîçü… âáèâàþùåé åãî â çåìëþ… ãëóáæå… ñèëüíåå… î, Áîæå… åùå… âîò òàê! Åùå… À-à-à-õõõ… Î, âîò òàê!

Äðàêî âäðóã ïîíÿë, ÷òî äàâíî óæå êðè÷èò ñâîè ìûñëè âñëóõ, ñâîè íåíàñûòíûå ìîëüáû íèêîãäà íå îñòàíàâëèâàòüñÿ, êðè÷èò òàê, ÷òî ó íåãî áîëèò ãîðëî… Íî åìó áûëî íàïëåâàòü… Îí áûë ñëèøêîì áëèçîê ê ïèêó íàñëàæäåíèÿ… Ñëèøêîì áëèçîê… Åùå ÷óòü-÷óòü… âîò…

"Äðàêî… ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ… ñìîòðè…"

Äðàêî ïî÷òè íè÷åãî íå âèäÿùèìè îò ñëåç ãëàçàìè ïîñìîòðåë íàâåðõ íà ðàñïëûâàþùèéñÿ ñèëóýò îòöà. Òîò æå, ïîéìàâ íå÷åòêèé, íå ñôîêóñèðîâàííûé âçãëÿä, ñäåëàë ðåçêîå, ãëóáîêîå äâèæåíèå íàðóæó è âîãíàë ÷ëåí îáðàòíî â ìÿãêîå òåëî. È Äðàêî ïîíÿë, ïî÷åìó îòåö õîòåë, ÷òîáû îí ñìîòðåë. Îòåö õîòåë, ÷òîáû Äðàêî çíàë, êàê åìó õîðîøî.

"Êîí÷àé, Äðàêî… Äðàêî… Ñåé÷àñ… Õîðîøèé ìîé…"

Âîëíà çàõëåñòíóëà åãî, è òåëî áóäòî ñàìî ïî ñåáå çàáèëîñü è çàøëîñü â ýêñòàòè÷åñêîì ñïàçìå. Ñåé÷àñ…

"Ñåé÷àñ…"

Áåññâÿçíûé êðèê âûðâàëñÿ èç åãî ãîðëà è ïîòîíóë âî ðòó Ëþöèÿ, íàêðûâøåãî åãî ñâåðõó, è ïî æèâîòó ðàñòåêëàñü íåæíàÿ, òåïëàÿ ñïåðìà. Íîãè Äðàêî áåññèëüíî óïàëè â ñòîðîíû è îí òóò æå ñíîâà îáíÿë èìè Ëþöèÿ çà òàëèþ, ïðîäîëæàÿ öåëîâàòü åãî ãëóáîêî è ñòðàñòíî, îäíîâðåìåííî ïîäòÿãèâàÿñü è íàñàæèâàÿñü íà âñå åùå òâåðäûé, êàê ñòàëü îðãàí, â ðèòì ñ ñóäîðîæíûìè òåïåðü òîë÷êàìè…

"À-à-à-õõõ… âñå…", - îòêèíóâ ãîëîâó íàçàä, è íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ äâèãàòü áåäðàìè, Ëþöèé êîí÷èë ãëóáîêî âíóòðè, âçäðàãèâàÿ ïðè êàæäîé âûñòðåëèâàþùåé ñòðóå ñïåðìû è áåççâó÷íî øåâåëÿ ãóáàìè. Äðàêî ñæèìàë ìûøöû àíóñà òàê ñèëüíî, êàê òîëüêî ìîã, ïîìîãàÿ îòöó âûäàâèòü ïîñëåäíèå êàïëè ñåìåíè… 

* * *

Áåññèëüíûå, îíè ëåæàëè â ëèñòüÿõ, ïîòíûå òåëà ñîñêàëüçûâàëè äðóã ñ äðóãà è ñïëåòàëèñü âíîâü… Äðàêî çàáðàëñÿ Ëþöèþ íà ãðóäü è öåëîâàë òàì, âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ñìàõèâàÿ ïðèçåìëèâøèéñÿ ëèñòîê. Ëþöèé ñìåÿëñÿ è çàðûâàë ðóêè â åãî âîëîñû, è Äðàêî çíàë, ÷òî òåïåðü îíè èìåþò ïðàâî íà ýòîò èíòèìíûé è ëàñêîâûé æåñò, è íà ýòî êóâûðêàíèå â æåëòûõ ëèñòüÿõ, è ÷òî òåïåðü âñå áóäåò ïî-äðóãîìó. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ñêâîçü øóì âñå óñèëèâàþùåãîñÿ ëèñòîïàäà è îñåííåãî âåòðà, ñêâîçü íåòåðïåëèâîå ðæàíèå Ñâèùà, ãóëÿþùåãî ïî îñòàâøåéñÿ ïîçàäè òðîïèíêå, ñêâîçü æóð÷àíèå äàëåêîé ðå÷êè îí ðàçëè÷àë òèõèì øåïîòîì ïîâòîðÿþùèåñÿ ñëîâà. Ñëîâà, âêðàäûâàþùèåñÿ â åãî äóøó, âñåëåíñêèì ïîêîåì è ðîáêèì ñ÷àñòüåì íàïîëíÿþùèå åãî ñåðäöå… 

"ß òåáÿ ëþáëþ, Äðàêî. ß òåáÿ ëþáëþ." 

* * *

**__**

Ñëîâàðü ôðàíöóçñêèõ ñëîâ è âûðàæåíèé, èñïîëüçîâàííûõ â ðàññêàçå:

Merde! – Ðóãàòåëüñòâî. 

__

Rien du tout – Íè÷åãî.

__

Pardon – Ïðîñòèòå.

__

Je suis d'accord, papa… Je suis d'accord – Ñî ìíîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå, ïàïà… Ñî ìíîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå.

__

Je desires le tout, papa… le tout du vous – ß õî÷ó âñåãî, ïàïà… âñåãî òåáÿ.

__

Mon Dieu! – Ìîé Áîã!

__

Arretéz pas – Íå îñòàíàâëèâàéñÿ.

__

Touchez-moi – Òðîãàé ìåíÿ.

__

Oui, papa – Äà, ïàïà.

__

mon ange – Ìîé àíãåë.

__

Oh, s'il vous plais … oh, plus… oh-h-h… papa – Î, ïîæàëóéñòà… î, åùå… è òàê äàëåå J )))


End file.
